Rugged Up Orsino
by ColdHiddenBlade
Summary: After loosing Bethany in the Deeproads and being blamed by his mother, Hawke joined the Templar's. As a recruit he must spend his days training, doing errands, then sleeping. Sadly sleep is broken by a nightly visitor. Maybe a random errand leading him to a sickly First Enchanter's office can give him some peace of mind. Male/Male, minor female/male


**Rugged Up Orsino**

 _A ColdHiddenBlade oneshot_

* * *

With a yawn Garrett sluggishly made his way through the Gallows, his short messy black hair ten times worse from his tired scalp rubbing, the usually pushed back fringe stubbornly fell across his forehead and he didn't have a single care to push it out of the way. The noise from his heavy Templar recruit armor filled the almost empty halls and bounced back at him making his head throb a little.

He had been rudely woken by a couple of the other recruits late in the night twice now, they thought they were being quite but sadly Garrett was an incredibly light sleeper due to his night-terrors of his brother trampled by a ogre, sister dying from the blight in the deep roads, and his mother sending him out of the house with rage as she blamed him for her little girls life which had led him to joining the Templar's to find something to take his mind off the memories.

When he felt the bed near his head bump the head of his on both nights from the other recruits cutting. He had snapped awake with a jump each time, not enough to alert the other two, and on both nights he spent some good time considering whether to inform the others of his awareness or let them find some relief from their tense training while trying to ignore their muffled breathing. Understanding their frustration he finally settled with the later even though he was exhausted.

Luckily he was a golden liar and didn't give away that he knew, and didn't even flinch when he met the eyes of the young man who slept near his head. Though his bloodshot eyes might have caused some suspicion…

It was annoying now that he had to do a job for one of the Knights. Tucked under one arm was a heap of papers and a tome needing translation that was to be delivered to the First Enchanter, apparently the man kept sending the Tranquil and other recruits away yesterday. So the Knight decided to send Garrett, who was famed for his boldness towards higher authority.

And his disregard of civil etiquette… When he reached Orsino's office door Garrett opened it with a dramatic flourish without knocking and dumped his package on the desk, eyes flashing around when he realized Orsino wasn't inside. Through the doorless frame that led into the mages room he could see darkness with just a slip of light sneaking through the closed curtains. Stepping over while squinting his eyes to see, Garrett spotted a large lump under the bed and a messy grey head slightly peaking above the duvet. Odd, Orsino was not known for lazing about in bed like a spoilt noble teenager.

Gently he rapt his armored knuckles on the doorframe making the First Enchanter open a misty eye to look at the source of sound, the eye widened a little when he spotted Garrett's large frame and recognized the armor before wincing shut again. "Recruit… return to your…" Orsino broke off into a pained cough and groan making Garrett move to squat beside the bed.

"Sir, do you want me to find you a healer?" Asked Garrett in a deep voice that vibrated deep from his chest, which he usually preserved for his lovers… or incredibly sick, mages who would whimper with any other tone that met their sensitive ears. With a shiver Orsino tried to open his watering eyes to look at the human.

"No… just a cold."

"Just a cold that has your face and ears as vibrantly red as my underpants…" Garrett chuckled softly even though his words didn't even get a response from the elf, he reached out a hand after removing a gauntlet to feel the First Enchanters forehead. The high temperature would have worried others, but Garrett knew from experience that mages typically burnt hotter then the average person.

His cool hand was a relief for the sweltering mage making Orsino tuck his face a little more into his palm almost like an affectionate cat with a relieved sigh, the sight made Garrett suddenly feel slightly giddy and grin, "Since you sent away all the Tranquil I guess you haven't eaten anything."

At the mention of food the sound of a growling stomach wiggled its way from the bedding, and Orsino seemed to flush brighter in mortification and his brow knit together tightly as he struggled to keep a straight face. He didn't reply and simply buried his face beneath the sheets like a brooding child making Garrett's hand loose contact with his forehead.

With light steps on the balls of his feet, in an attempt to keep his armor from making too much noise, Garrett left Orsino and hurried his way to the nearby kitchens. Inside the head chef turned around to angrily usher him outside, when the elderly woman realized it was Garrett (whom constantly came to the kitchen to eat all her food) and that he looked incredibly tired her face became softer.

"Recruit Hawke! You better not be here to eat my scones, they just went in the oven!" She tut her tongue then placed the back of her hand to his forehead in a similar way he had with Orsino making him jump in surprise, "Are you catching a fever or having problems sleeping? Your eyes are really bloodshot."

"Maybe, one of my fellow recruits has been looking awful…" Garrett yawned for good measure, "Got anything warm? Like those scones…" His eyes went over her shoulder to bask in the holy sight and smell of the steaming scones, mouth already watering with the desire to-

"Makers breath child!" The woman went on to complain about him and his 'Grey Warden' stomach, but she still flitted around the kitchen making him a quick broth in a large bowl, sprinkling Elfroot onto it to help stave off colds. She put a couple of soupspoons into it then filled another bowl with the warm scones, "Use this bowl and give your friend some too."

"Thank you my sweet darling!" Garrett took up the bowls and left the kitchen while flowering the chef with enough complements to make her finally flush slightly in the cheeks, she was a hard woman to please but the challenge was something Garrett enjoyed immensely.

Carefully Garrett slipped through the halls, only noticed by a couple Templars and Mages between the kitchen and barracks, and not paid mind by the Tranquil that littered the halls near Orsino's chambers. After looking around the emptier hall between the First Enchanter and Knight-Commander's chambers almost suspiciously Garrett tippy toed into the mages office, the elf didn't come out of his covers as the human lowered the broth filled bowl to the bedside table and emptied the other of its scones causing a few crumbs to cover the table, he then filled the empty bowl almost halfway causing some broth to dribble onto his finger and crouched again beside the bed.

"First Enchanter…" Peeking under the duvet while licking his finger clean Garrett drew those pained eyes up to him and gave a short lived glance at the recruits metal finger in his mouth, "I have some food."

"Your armor…" _It's too noisy…_ He didn't have to say it but Garrett knew that's what the mage wanted to convey, with a nod he left the food with Orsino and went into the conjoined office to remove his chest piece and gauntlets. When all the clanging metal was gone he returned to the room.

Orsino was weakly propping himself up with his many pillows, eyes closed and frowning deeply against his headache. Without a word Garrett helped get the mage into a comfortable position and held out the bowl of broth, "Can you feed yourself?"

"Yes." Not wanting to ask for any more help or hurt his pride any further Orsino forced his hands to stop shaking and settled the bowl between his slightly bent knees and lightly dressed chest, sitting down on the edge of the bed Garrett lifted his own bowl and almost inhaled it without spilling a drop, golden eyes glancing at Orsino to make sure the elf was alright with handling the spoon on his own.

Their hand shuddered but Orsino still managed to get the spoon into his mouth without spilling its contents all over his sheets or face, he gave a small hum of appreciation at the first mouthful and slowly went through it the bowl. It looked like he was struggling to force it down despite the fact he was starving.

By the time Orsino managed to finish the broth, Garrett was picking at his third scone. His bowl was cleaned out by the first leaving no proof that anything had been in the bowl in the first place, "Need anything else sir?"

Orsino hesitated to reply as he fought with his pride and rationality then slowly slurred out, "Water…" Garrett nodded and lifted the pitcher on the bedside table, it was heavy with water (no wonder Orsino couldn't pour it himself) and filled a glass. He returned the pitcher to the table with a light clunk and sat on the bed again, he held the rim to Orsino's parched lips making the elf give him a blurry glare before reluctantly accepting the help. He gulped down the water eagerly until it was empty and repeated it with a second glass.

"Feeling better?" Asked Garrett in his deep voice as he put the glass beside the pitcher and lifted up a scone in his palm to offer to the First Enchanter.

Ever so slightly Orsino inclined his head in a nod while looking like he was struggling to keep the food and water in his stomach, when he stopped retching he took the scone from Garrett's offering hand and began to tear it so he could also soak up the last of the broth. His eyes looked a little clearer thanks to the food in his belly and the healing properties of the dried Elfroot, they were half closed in an attempt to keep out light.

Carefully Garrett put his palm over Orsino's eyes making the elf's lashes flutter in surprise against his skin, slowly Orsino relaxed as the mans cool hands soothed some of the head in his eyes and blocked out the faint like sneaking through his curtains. When the sick mages breathing steadied out he removed his hand and the green eyes opened with more ease then before.

Garrett stood and stretched with a few twists of his body before bending downwards so his hands were flat on the found then straightened to reach the roof on his toes; he had been twisted around to keep his eyes on Orsino leaving a stiff kink in his lower back, his back popped with each move before he faced the older man. Green eyes flashed away from where they focused on his languid movements and closed, they had been observing him making Garrett give a small smirk, "I'll leave the other scones here for you sir. If I get the time I will check on you tomorrow."

"No need…" Orsino's voice was husky making Garrett tense, "It would do you no good to catch the cold from me. You may leave, recruit."

"Mother always said I never caught colds… she also said idiots don't catch them either. Well… what does that say about me then?" While gathering the bowls Garrett gave a small bow and went into the office, from there he got into his armor painstakingly slow as he struggled to get his many belts looking presentable. He didn't have to turn and look, but he could feel Orsino's gaze burning his back as he dressed.

Smirking after finishing getting his gauntlets on he snuck out of the office after listening to the noise outside the door and returned to the kitchen. The head chef gave him a curt nod and briskly flapped her hands for him to go away, probably to get rest before his 'fever' got worse.

Sleep… Maker he needed that.

 **-DA2-**

Annoyance rolled off him in waves all day, but did nothing to give away the fact that he had gone a third night without proper sleep listening to those other damn recruits going at it. He vigorously beat another recruit with the practice shield, and ran back and forth in the training courtyard with another few until he could think somewhat straight. When Cullen gave the order that training was finished for lunch Garrett happily went to his shared barrack to remove his armor, food will come later.

While rubbing his sweating neck dry with a cloth, Garrett swiftly trotted down the halls to see Ser. Thrask in hopes for another job. Whether it was for Orsino or another person, if there was nothing he will simply go check on the sick mage and make up an excuse as to why he was there is someone saw him. Garrett was truly a golden liar…

The ginger haired man smiled when he spotted Garrett heading towards him and a Tranquil who held a heap of papers, "Since you succeeded last time I want you to take these papers to the First Enchanter. After that is done get some rest, you look like a walking corpse."

"Thank you sir, you know all the right words to sweet talk a girl." Garrett sniggered as Thrask gave an undignified snort and took the papers from the dull-faced Tranquil; he walked down the halls while rolling his neck to get rid of the stiffness. Opening the First Enchanter's door as dramatically as he had yesterday, Garrett was shown the sight of… an empty office again. Didn't mages usually get better faster then the average person? Bethany used to be able to burn out her colds after a day, maybe because Garrett always nursed her day and night while Orsino only got the mans 'healers touch' for a short moment yesterday.

Putting the papers on the growing pile as neatly as he could, Garrett peered through the doorframe again. Seemed like Orsino was still bedridden but was able to sit up a little in his bed when he heard the door open. Those large, pretty eyes watched the Templar recruit and slit when Garrett stepped into his chambers without knocking or asking permission, "Feeling better sir?"

"I've improved, yes." Orsino glanced away in thought before looking back up at Garrett to speak his mind hesitantly, "I appreciate the care you gave me yesterday."

"Not a problem, nursing sick mages back to health is what I do best… that and eating everything in the larder." Giving a mock, embarrassed cough into his fist Garrett let his golden eyes sweep over the pale elf, a small smile twitched Orsino's mouth before he slowly lowered himself down into his pillows, the burst of energy he had when Garrett came inside was lost leaving him feeling like a wet noodle.

Without the drowsy elf even noticing his disappearance, Garrett rushed to the kitchen and got the same meal from the chef before hurrying back. When he knelt beside Orsino's bed the forest orbs opened and slender nose twitched eagerly at the broth's delicious scent.

With a groan of pain he sat back up with the help of Garrett and ate the food as he had yesterday, his hands shaking less and his stomach didn't lurch. The human sat on the ground facing the bed and downed his own meal in a few gulps. A feat that momentarily impressed Orsino.

The elf sighed thankfully when he finished and Garrett took up the empty bowls again to pile them on the bedside table without getting up from the floor. The recruit yawned and rolled his neck again, exhaustion began to settle into his bones. Orsino let his eyes travel over the man, taking note for the first time of Garrett's darkened eyelids.

"Your ground is suddenly very…" Orsino jumped at the loud thump that filled his room, causing his head to throb vigorously. Clenching his brow to stave off the pain the First Enchanter peered over the edge of his bed to look at the suddenly unconscious human. Deep snores proved the man was… fine? Just in deep sleep.

Sighing and not feeling enough energy to wake the man and ask him to leave, Orsino lay on his stomach and ran fingers through his damp grey hair, he grimaced at the smell of his sickly sweat and the feeling of it soaking his thin shirt. He was desperate to get better and have a-

He followed the human into the Fade before he could finish his thoughts.

 **-DA2-**

Hearing footsteps trying to sneak around him made Garrett sit up vertically, eyes wide as his mind half registered he was not in the barracks. Not expecting the sudden movement made Orsino yelp and nearly leap across the room. His clear eyes met Garrett's confused ones, before the human blinked away the sleep that fogged his brain. The sun was bright behind the curtains.

"What?" Garrett blinked again then looked up at Orsino, who couldn't have just fallen asleep, the First Enchanter looked healthier even in the damp shirt that clung to his slender body, "What time is it?"

Wincing as the light hit his sensitive eyes Orsino peeped out his curtain to peer down at the training courtyard below that he noticed was full of training recruits, "Almost midday I would estimate…"

Garrett panicked making his hands flap spastically on the ground, "Midday? As in midday the next day after…" The recruit slapped his wild hands over his crusty eyes and gave a muffled cry of distress into his forearms, the sight made Orsino chuckle despite how strange the sight of a Templar (even just a recruit) sitting on his floor with rumpled robes most wore under their armor making him look more like a Chantry brother rather then a Templar. Quickly the First Enchanter looked away, ears flushing on the tips when he suddenly found the sight very appealing, Garrett was a fairly handsome human.

"I believe so… I also believe it is time you make your leave recruit. I am feeling more like myself and would like to freshen myself before returning to my put off paperwork." Orsino cleared his constricted throat loudly and continued, "Also I am certain your Commander would be missing you."

Groaning in agreement the man rose to his feet and cracked his stiff back, he untied his robes sash making Orsino's mouth go dry but quickly retied it after straightening his clothing as best as he could, "Time to face the music… and cleaning duties as punishment…" Sighing dramatically Garrett bowed to Orsino then left to get to his barracks as fast as his sluggish legs would allow under the watchful eyes of the Tranquil.

After dressing in his armor Garrett jogged down the halls to the training yard, Cullen examined him when he arrived breathlessly. Dark hair was in every angle and messy in the back from where he slept on the floor, "You are late, recruit. Lap around the courtyard until I say stop."

"Yes sir." With a deep breath Garrett took a steady pace around the courtyard, speeding up at some points to keep Cullen off his back before slowing down to calm his surging heart. Sweat trickled down his neck and past his armor, he glanced over at Cullen in hopes the man would take pity and let him stop or take off the heavy metal.

None of the other recruits mentioned the fact that his bed had been empty that night, but he was certain they were waiting for the chance… by the way a couple glanced over with sneers as they dueled together.

A crowd formed on the raised areas, a few mages leaned over the railing to watch Garrett run, giggling as he passed close to them so they could see the sweat forming on his brow and he sent them an exhausted (but still devilishly charming) smirk. A couple of the recruit women paused their training to snigger over something they teased about, one said something to Cullen in a clever voice making the blonde look around to check if his recruit was going to pass out yet.

"Recruit, you may remove your armor but I want to see you jogging harder." Hearing those fantastic words Garrett nearly skidded across the ground and ripped off the stifling armor before fully stopping, which he promptly threw to the ground without the usual care Templar's gave their armor and paused when a couple mages whistled.

"Take off the robe too!" Called out a magically disembodied voice so no one knew its source followed by hear-hears from mages and Templar's alike, making Garrett release a sharp laugh that broke across the courtyard.

More then happy to get some air on his wet back Garrett loosened his robes from his shoulders; it hanged over his tight sash and then he tied the long sleeves around his waist to keep them from dragging around his feet. Wolf whistles went around and Cullen sighed, rubbing his glowing face in annoyance at the gall of his recruits and the young mages but didn't voice complaints, he returned his attention to the hesitating recruits behind him as they ogled Garrett.

"Get back to it recruits! Use your shields and block!" At his command the recruits turned their attention to their shield bashing, occasionally one got hit to the ground when the hooting mages and Garrett distracted them.

Chuckling breathlessly Garrett sped up his jog, enjoying the feeling of the cool air on his body, his eyes barely glanced over the handful of mages watching from the sidelines. Even so he took note of Orsino speaking with Thrask while leaning against the railing, probably about his papers and tome, and an apology for not getting back to him sooner. The First Enchanter looked refreshed after a bath and fixing his messy hair into its usual slicked back position.

Looking back to where he was running Garrett focused on his jog so he wouldn't stumble like an idiot, speeding into a sprint before returning to a jog then sprint again before his heart could recover fully. Sweat ran down his back like the finger of a lover making Garrett shiver; his eyes did another pass on the mages watching him. Maybe later he could…?

"Ok recruit, you can relax." Cullen's voice broke over the rabble observing Garrett's 'punishment' and the young man slowed down his pace and bent over, hands on his knees to heave heavy breaths, "Someone get him water… to drink not that… Maker's breath!"

Cullen sounded mortified when a mage brought him a bucket of cold water, Garrett sent her a appreciative smile making her giggle while another came over with a friend with a glass of water in her hands. Tilting his head forward a little, Garrett poured the bucket down onto the back of his neck causing the water to splash out and gush down his back. The mages squealed when the water hit them.

Handing the bucket back to the blushing woman who offered it, Hawke took the glass of water from the other and gulped it down in a few swigs then returned it, "Thank you ladies. I should get back to my training…" He flashed them a smile and wink before stepping over to Cullen with hands folded behind his back, "What is the next task, sir?"

"I believe that was enough for you today, recruit. And you did overwork yourself yesterday… go clean up and sleep. Don't be late tomorrow or else you will get guard duty in the library all day."

"Yes sir." Garrett bowed stiffly then struggled on his heavy robe and armor, causing chagrin groans to echo of the walls, the onlookers cleared out as Garrett wearily climbed the stairs. Orsino and Thrask looked over from their conversation and the older Templar chuckled, "You are getting popular Recruit Hawke."

"I feel more like the Templar-Mascot, but sure… 'popular.'" He did air-quotes with his fingers at the last word and then pushed his wet, flopping fringe out of his eyes. The older man chuckled and Orsino gave an echoing one, "Can I go sir? My clothing is chafing in places I didn't even know could!"

"Yes my boy. Go get some rest, you still look like you haven't slept in a while. May the Maker be with you."

"And with you as well, sweet talker." Garrett bowed to his elders while stifling a grin towards Orsino as the large eyes struggled to keep isolated and quickly rushed towards the Templar shared baths. Inside he threw off his clothing while heading towards the water, leaving a trail behind him. As he sunk into the water he released a loud, relieved moan that bounced off the walls and back at him making it sound almost sensual, "Maker…"

Letting himself bask in the feeling of the semi warm water against his skin, Garrett closed his eyes and felt his muscles relax. When he started to yawn and sink beneath the surface he quickly got to work scrubbing away the sweat that caked his skin with his nails as he forgot to get his bar of soap, he would need to wash his robes too…

Dirt and sweat filled the water, only to be swept away in the pipes and replaced by clean water heated by small fire runes. Mages… they made bathing a luxury with their spells and runes, heating water was something his father and Bethany could do in seconds while it took hours for him, mother, and Carver to do alone.

Wincing at the thoughts of his family, Garrett ducked his head under the water and roughly washed his hair. When he resurfaced his fringe nearly blocked his eyes making him pushed it back with an annoyed huff. Once happy with his body's sort-of cleanliness he turned and reached for his robes, he scrubbed them under the water and wringed them making grime and water pour out, then repeated until the water released from wringing was clear.

Climbing from the water was a slow progress, he wanted to sleep and his muscles were relaxed to the point of being lifeless, he hanged his robes over the warm water pipes to let them drip dry a little then pulled on his breeches and sat on the ground to get his boots on. After a while of stretching his numb muscles Garrett decided he couldn't keep his eyes open any longer.

Yawning, Garrett threw his damp robes over his shoulder, finding them heavy from the water, and lifted his armor into his arms. Looking eager to go to bed he took swift steps into the barrack bedroom, his brain so lethargic that he didn't even notice the sniggering of mages he passed.

Seconds after dumping his armor beside his bed, Garrett face-planted into the low cot making it creak dangerously with his sudden weight and fell asleep.

 **-DA2-**

He woke in the late afternoon when the other recruits came inside, they all removed their own armor and settled on their beds after placing their armor and robes down with more care then Garrett had.

Some noticed they woke him even with how they struggled to stay quiet and apologized in soft whispers, Garrett grunted in reply before closing his eyes again; he fell asleep again once everyone settled down and candles went out.

After what felt like seconds of sleep he awoke again when his roommate's midnight guest tippy-toed past him, his eyes shot open and he just saw the outline of the half dressed woman crawling into the lap of the other awake recruit. 'Maker… do they go at it every night or is it a different woman each time? You lucky bastard…'

This was too much. Shooting into a sitting position making the two behind him squeak, Garrett grabbed his dry outer robe and sash with a bit of a fumble using the moonlight as the only source of light. Without looking back he lightly stepped out of the room and put on his badly creased robe, he tied the shawl simply with a loose knot making the robe slip down his shoulders.

He paced back and forth down the hall to get the fog of sleep from his mind before his growling stomach drew him towards the kitchen like the sweet call of a woman's bosom. He hadn't eaten since yesterday and his 'Warden' stomach hated him for it.

The kitchen was quiet, the chef and her servants slept on their bedrolls littering the floor. Stealthily Garrett stepped over the snoring bodies, barely visible with the dying candle on the kitchen table. He snatched up an armful of cold scones that were ready to go stale and backtracked over the sleeping cooks, making sure not to drop any of his bounty on anyone.

Once outside the kitchen Garrett paused, now that he had all this food where would he go without having patrols tripping over him and demanding the reason he was breaking curfew without permission. He didn't want more punishment from Cullen, but he was almost afraid to return to the shared room in case the two recruits decided to continue going at it after he left.

Coming to one conclusion Garrett slunk through the dimly lit halls until he came to a now familiar door, ever so softly in fear the other was asleep Garrett knocked with the toe of his boot. There was a pause before a confused and muffled, "Enter" came through the door.

"I can't open the door, sir… but I bring… stuff?" There was a rustle of clothing and light feet on the ground before the door opened, Orsino looked up at the grinning human with a deep frown, before those green orbs traced down his bare collarbones and chest before falling on the heap of scones in his arms.

"Recruit why…?"

"I was hungry… and I am getting no sleep in the barracks. Could I steal your floor again?"

Orsino closed his eyes and rubbed the ridge of his nose, after giving a disbelieving sigh he stepped aside for the recruit to almost skip merrily inside like a cheerful puppy, if he had a tail it would be wagging. Garrett dropped the scones onto the First Enchanter's desk and stopped some from rolling over the newly scribed papers. It looked like Orsino was trying to do an all-nighter to catch up on his paperwork.

"You shouldn't overdo yourself sir, you would just bring back your fever."

"Thank you for the concern recruit, but I can take care of myself." Orsino sounded offended at Garrett's demeaning tone as he closed his door and returned to his desk, even so he reached out and took a scone with a quietly mumbled thanks. Garrett took up three and nearly shoved all of them into his mouth making his cheeks puff out like a hamster then grabbed a couple more for later so he wouldn't have to get back up.

Garrett sat on the bench near the door and put the paper stack on it to the floor, then stretched out on the wood, arm thrown over his sore eyes while munching away. Orsino looked up mid bite into a scone as he glanced up, his eyes that reflected the light from his candle traveled across the bare skin laid before him. The golden light from the small flame at the end of his desk rippled across the light tan skin making it look like pure gold. It was almost like an offering, a platter that made his mouth begin to dry and ears heat up.

"Why do you want to sleep here? Recruit Hawke wasn't it?" Orsino finally asked after eating the scone, he threaded his fingers under his nose and watched firmly as Garrett turned his head to peer from under his arm. The mage's acutely aware eyes caught the trembler from the human when he said his name and felt himself… intrigued.

"Yeah, I… am a light sleeper," Garrett spoke deliberately and tentatively, "and one of my roommates is a little… noisy."

"And why not speak with him about his noise?" Orsino raised a fine brow, he watched as Garrett looked away to stare at the roof to contemplate his reply before returning his gaze. The human flashed him a smirk and chuckled deeply sending a shiver through the mage.

"He knows now after I rushed out of the room, probably scared his guest too…"

"His… ah," Realization filled Orsino making him give a small laugh, "I see… and you haven't sent in a complaint to your Knight-Captain?"

The suggestion made Garrett look at him with horror causing Orsino to feel like he said something wrong and his heart dropped, "Maker no! Do you know how hard it is to find time to…" Remembering whom he was speaking to Garrett snapped his mouth closed causing his teeth to connect with a loud crack.

Realizing what the man was about to say made Orsino chuckle again, "You didn't want to get in the way of a fellow recruit getting some… needed respite?" Hearing the First Enchanter hum those words in his deep and still husky voice made Garrett swallow hard. Quickly he covered his face again to hide the colour forming under his eyes and cleared his throat loudly.

"Well yeah…?"

"And why do I find it hard to believe its not YOU getting all this respite. After that display I the courtyard you should have many willing women sneaking off to you in the night."

At his confident, unexpected words Garrett choked on his saliva and looked at Orsino with wide eyes, only to find the mage looking down at his papers with a straight face, it was as if he was speaking about the weather and not… well shit. The mans eyes traveled a little further to the side and took in the telltale sight of the elf's flushing ears, the pink points made Garrett smirk and think to himself, 'Oh what's this, is the First Enchanter a little thrilled with this conversation? Well if he is going to play like this, might as well see how far I could push him.'

"What sight? I thought you were speaking to Ser. Thrask," Orsino's ears redden more and Garrett continued like he didn't notice though his voice did drop a little deeper, "so how could it be a 'sight?' (Gasp) Did you peep on me, sir?"

"No I…" Orsino spluttered before looking up, when he saw Garrett smirking at him the mage frowned when he realized the human was teasing him, "… I merely wanted to know why my mages were making a commotion before speaking with Thrask."

"Really? I should thank one of those mages, she kindly brought over a glass of water for me. It was very cooling on my neck…" Garrett rubbed his neck causing his robe to slip down his shoulder a little more causing Orsino's eyes to flick towards the revealed skin, "… she seemed a little red when the water ran down my back. Maybe she was ill… I should put my skills to work and nurse her to good health. Did I tell you I am VERY good at nursing sick mages?"

"How did you go from pouring a bucket on you, to sick mages?" Orsino frowned when Garrett's grin widened and he propped himself up on a hand with bending the other over his hip causing his robe to slide even more down his arm, he looked positively peaceful. A successful chuckle escaped the man making a chill run across the back of Orsino's neck as he felt he said something wrong.

"I didn't say anything about buckets, sir. Are you certain you weren't watching the whole show?"

One point for Garrett. Orsino realized his mistake and tried to say something to cover it up but his mouth only opened and closed like a gaping fish, his green eyes blinked rapidly at the grinning Templar before he broke off into a chuckle and shook his head, "Yes I was watching… quit distracting I might add,"

"Oh my? What did you think as you watched me?" The grin widened when Orsino leaned forward in his chair, face relaxing while his ears burned like cherries at his passion. In his deep, authority laced voice the mage spoke calmly.

"That your crumpled robes would look better discarded on my floor."

Never removing his cocky grin Garrett sat up and slowly untied the loose knot of his sash with the First Enchanter's eyes watching intently above his threaded fingers, when undone he let the long red fabric fall to pool near his feet. Then with a tilt of his neck he removed his robe in equal teasing slowness making Orsino's breath hitch and eyes grow heated.

When the robe was fell uselessly around him on the bench, Garrett rolled his neck and shoulders without removing his eyes from Orsino's, silently asking what else the mage wanted him to do. Without speaking the elf pushed his seat back and did a come-hither gesture with his bare finger.

Eager to follow 'orders' the young man stood and stepped between the knees of the mage and leaned back slightly on the desk. Orsino relocated the flickering candle to a safe distance before turning his attention to the loose lace of Garrett's trousers and the prominent hipbone above the slipping hem. Which tracing a gloved thumb across the bone he craned his neck upwards so gold held with green. The silver-haired elf took a thread between his teeth and pulled it undone slowly making Garrett's breath to catch. Golden eyes darkened with desire making Orsino hum in approval.

Using his teeth and mouth when the string was loose, the First Enchanter kissed the outline of Garrett's hardening shaft through the fabric sending an excited shiver through the young man. Orsino palmed at the smooth hipbones while sucking the heat eagerly making the tightening breeches to grow damp.

Hooking his bare fingers over the edge of the pants Orsino pulled the breeches down and chuckled into the soft undergarments, "I see you didn't lie about the colour…" As Garrett gave a panting laugh, Orsino licked at the red fabric making it wet with his saliva and the man's musky precum.

After he was satisfied Orsino treated the red barrier as he had the breeches and pulled them down until Garrett's manhood was freed from its confinement, Orsino flinched when it bounced against the lobe of his sensitive ear. His hooded eyes looked away from the young man to take in the semi-hardness that seared his cheek.

Its girth and length was larger then Orsino's own, a little trepidation filled him but he gave a testing lick on the bulbs dripping slit. The taste of the other man's saltiness and the moan he got made Orsino wrap a more confident hand around Garrett's base. The combined feeling of leather and his bare forefinger made the human jerk their hips slightly, fingers tightening on the edge of the desk.

"Sir… oh Maker… sir!" Garrett spoke through clenched teeth to try and stay quiet as Orsino ran a warm tongue down his length, following the pulsing veins which were becoming incredibly sensitive with each touch, all the while rubbing a leather clad palm against his heavy balls.

Orsino chuckled against the scorching skin pressed against his lips, his eyes rose once more from his task to examine Garrett's face. The recruit's expression was dazed; his eyes struggled to focus on the mage between his legs and sweat started to bead on his forehead from his pleasure and exhilaration. Locking eyes the mage kissed the man's tip and locked the others expression into his memory to remember another time as he opened his mouth to swallow the man's bulb.

Golden eyes squeezed shut, mouth dropped open, and arms shook rapidly for a moment as they tightened to the point of making the knuckles pearl white, a drop of sweat rolled down his temple and his mouth released a deep moan. Orsino withdrew making Garrett groan again, in exasperation this time, and gave the tip an almost loving kiss.

"I have barely done anything, Hawke." Said Orsino in a smug voice, enjoying the way the recruit moaned passionately at the use of his name.

"Well… I have a lot of pent up issues that need relief…" Garrett opened his hazy eyes to chuckle; he lifted one shaking hand to run his fingers through Orsino's still neat hair causing it to tuff up. Feeling the scrap of nails on his scalp Orsino age a shuddered breath and his eyes fluttered in pleasure before refocusing on making the recruit loose himself.

Opening wide he took the manhood as far as he could into the back of his constricting throat, Garrett gave a startled yelp and his fingers tightened into the others scalp making Orsino moan. Slowly the elf dipped his head lower, taking more of the man until he could do no more then bobbed back. When he had only the bulb in his mouth he swirled his tongue around the tip and stroked the shafted a couple times with his hand, before going down again while sucking hard to try and take more of the large man into his mouth before repeating slowly. The tip of his nose barely touched Garrett's navel but the recruit still seemed to enjoy it immensely.

Garrett's fingers loosened as he watched the silver head between his legs, but the hand shook rapidly against Orsino's head as he struggled not to grab ahold of the mage and cause visible bruises. Moaning around the manhood in his mouth Orsino opened an eye and peered up to see how the man was… oh Maker the human looked like he was losing mind making him have a delicious expression in his hooded eyes, the unabashed hunger in those golden eyes made the older elf feel a throbbing beneath his robes.

Removing the hand from the man's balls, Orsino struggled to get his own robes out of the way making his head jerk. Garrett watched with a lick on his bottom lip as Orsino managed to get his robes parted at the hips, and his breeches down to his knees while continuing to suck the his manhood. Garrett's eyes took in the sight of the elf's own shaft before it was enclosed by a desperately pumping, leather hand.

A very skilled tongue against his straining tip made him close his eyes again, using his sense of touch to focus on everything the elf was doing to him, lifting his other shaky hand Garrett cupped Orsino's head and gently palmed his pointed ears. The touch on his warm ears made Orsino moan and desperately rut into his own hand while sucking the others girth enthusiastically.

Garrett rolled his hips with a broken hiss as he felt sharp tingling travel up and down his legs, blood rushed through his head making the faint light and colours in the room to swirl into a blur. All thoughts almost vanished, but a single one managed to solidify his perception.

"Sir… I…" Garrett gritted his teeth as the mage pressed his tongue hard on his tip and pulled Orsino off his manhood with the hands he had cupped around the other's jawline causing the First Enchanter to look up at him with a darkened look of puzzlement, looking back at him with eyes almost black with how much his pupils dilated Garrett gave a panting smirk as he noticed Orsino's eyes were the same and swimming with yearning, "I don't want to cum yet…"

Licking his wet lips Orsino felt himself turn predatory, he stopped pumping himself and leaned back to see what the human had planned. His eyes ran over the tanned body before him while Garrett removed his trousers and boots to leave himself completely naked for the other's eyes, besides the leather strap necklace he wore. Garrett propped himself higher up the desk with feet on the armrests of Orsino's chair.

Those large, elven eyes became pools of lust when Orsino caught on to what Garrett was doing, the First Enchanter hissed as he watched the human press a finger against his hole and circle it before pressing inside to begin stretching it, this little action told him exactly what the young Templar recruit wanted.

Transfixed to the fingers so he didn't miss the show the human was giving him, Orsino spat on his hand a couple times and stroked his manhood making him breath ruggedly. He repeated it a few times until his pulsing shaft was positively dripping.

As he watched Garrett bit his lip to stifle his moans then when Orsino stopped looked ready to take this night to the next level he asked in that same throaty voice he used when Orsino was sick making the other moan in desperation, "You going to undress too sir?"

While giving the man a heated glare, Orsino quickly stripped out off his robes and breeches until his slender body was naked for the darkened eyes to appreciate, he then went to remove his gloves only to get a disapproving hiss. The First Enchanter huffed in amusement as he took up position between the man's shaking thighs, he encircled the base of his manhood while pressing his body against Garrett so he could reach around to sweep off the rest of the scones and papers from his desk.

Orsino kissed the human's throat, making Garrett tilt his head to give the mage more skin. Nipping and sucking the flesh, while trying not to leave behind any long lasting marks, Orsino savored the masculine taste that poured from the man. While tilting his head Garrett flicked out his tongue, the tip barely touching the lobe of a pointy ear.

A small gasp of surprise and lust broke from Orsino's mouth and he pressed harder against Garrett making it difficult to continue pumping himself, "Hawke… move your hand."

Giving a breathless chuckle Garrett took his fingers from his arse and placed his hands against Orsino's lean hips, a firm forearm pushed at his chest making him lie back across the desk and wiggled along with the mage's pulls until his head was no longer hanging over the edge of the desk. Moving his hands to grip the edge of the desk and arch backwards into the firm wood Garrett stared up at the First Enchanter, basking in the sight of the typically calm faced mage looking down at him like a hungry animal. The dangerous demon Meredith believed all mages were.

Spreading the recruit Templar's legs and urged them to wrap around his lower back, Orsino looked down at his offered prize and kept his eyes on the begging hole while leading his dripping tip to it. Garrett moaned as he felt the other's manhood press against him, slowly Orsino's bulb pushed inside before he paused. After taking a deep breath to calm his crazy nerves Orsino asked, "What is your name, full name?"

"Garrett… Hawke…" His last name broke into a long, winded moan as Orsino's fingers tightened into his hips and thrust inside without warning, bottoming out in one go with a slap of his hips, "Oh Maker…!"

"Lower your voice." Orsino chuckled as he nipped the skin just under one of Garrett's nipples; "Don't want a patrol to find us."

"Yes… sir." Garrett moaned before latching pearly teeth around his lower lip to stifle the noises he wanted to make, he berated himself for loosing his composer, was he really that badly rung up after all this time to start whimpering when Orsino wasn't even moving inside him?

The first thrust made him shiver, the second stole his coherent attention, and the third made him moan loudly in forgetfulness to the necessity of silence. Orsino smirked against the skin he was kissing; he bit down in warning causing Garrett to hiss in pain as the elf's teeth broke his skin. Leaving the first mark of many the First Enchanter wanted to pepper across the solid skin. If Garrett got punished tomorrow like he had today Orsino wanted the women to know this man was taken, to the void with secrecy now.

Digging his gloved hands harder into Garrett's hips Orsino began to take the man roughly, causing the heavy desk to give solid noises that would not be easily heard through the thick walls, only if someone put their ear to the door. Sweat dripped off his body and landed on the heated skin he was marking, before pooling at the man's twitching navel. Garrett's clammy hands slipped from the desk and flailed out to grasp tightly at Orsino's shoulder blades, his nails broke past his soft skin to leave little telltale crescents for Garrett to examine with satisfaction later.

Orsino huffed out a quiet moan as he ran his teeth across Garrett's ribcage leaving welts while biting occasionally so his teeth left indents, some bled slightly that Orsino lapped almost soothingly at with his hot tongue.

Dragging his aggressive mouth upwards Orsino paused to tug the necklace with his teeth and suck the tip of the Andraste shaped amulet before returning to his upwards path until he found the soft skin beneath Garrett's ear, where he sucked a few times to make the skin more sensitive, before biting down as hard as he could to leave his mark causing the man to give a broken, whimpering sound from his chest. The fingers and pressing heels in his back tightened and Garrett began to shake violently as his release came rushing toward him.

Garrett clung to Orsino as if fearing the mage would leave him and thrust up to meet his hips making them moan deeply in appreciation and do a couple quick ruts before returning to his hard thrusts, "Sir… Orsino…" The name ran smoothly from Garrett's lips like a prayer, it sounded so good to Orsino's throbbing ears, he could hear the rush of his blood and the thud of his heart as he felt his own release right there on the brink.

Tightening his teeth on Garrett's throat, Orsino gave a strange hissing noise from his nose as he sucked in air to try and stave off his release for as long as possible. It seemed the human had the same idea as he dug his own teeth into the First Enchanter's pale shoulder, not as hard as Orsino was but hard enough that it will bruise rather brilliantly.

"Orsino…" Garrett released Orsino's shoulder and threw his head back causing it to bang against the edge of the desk loudly, he repeated this action once more as his manhood throbbed and shook between their joined stomachs. Panting loudly Orsino raised his head and looked down at the red shaft, the tip was almost bubbling with the pent up need and the veins were pulsing.

Meeting Garrets eyes Orsino licked his moist lips and whispered in a hoarse voice that was a lot calmer sounding then how he actually felt, "Cum for me Garrett."

"Hng…" Garrett arched off the desk and shuddered, still trying to hold down his release causing his walls to clench tightly around Orsino's manhood making the elf almost cry out.

"Garrett…" Hissed Orsino warningly towards the disobedience, he firmly grasped the others manhood with his leather clad hand and rubbed his bare forefinger along the shaft as he squeezed lightly. That threw the man over the edge; his walls pulsed and tightened as his essence spurt out in a long path towards a hard nipple, pale in comparison to his tanned abs.

Riding through the man's release, Orsino managed to stay off his own release for a few more thrusts before he gave a strangled groan and came. His hips gave a few small ruts while coming, filling the room with quiet wet sounds beneath their loud panting. With shaking limbs that threatened to topple him over Orsino bent over and laid himself against Garrett's slick chest causing the others cum to stick to him. A squishing sound echoed out making them both give small sniggers, like a pair of teenagers.

Quickly Garrett recovered his breath and dragged his hands down to the others hips, his hot breath fanned out against the First Enchanter's ear making him moan weakly. Ever so slowly Garrett pulled Orsino hips outwards making his spent manhood slide out. The both moaned in pleasure and loss at the feeling before relaxing for a few more breaths.

Garrett traced his fingers slowly around Orsino's lower back making the mage sigh and shift a little, almost sliding off the mans solid body clumsily due to their slick bodies. Thankfully Garrett's arms saved Orsino from that mortifying spectacle. Maker, the mage wanted to stay like this longer…

Suddenly Orsino yelped as he was lifted high in the air, his legs and arms automatically wrapped around Garrett as the stronger man carried him into the conjoined bedchambers. The elf bounced beneath the man when they fell to the bed but didn't release his limbs from their tight position as Garrett instantly began to kiss his lips enthusiastically, their tongues fighting a battle while rough warrior hands ran across soft, mage flesh.

Ever so slowly the energy in the kiss faded into sluggish lip sucking, then with a undignified groan Garrett rolled to the side and flopped heavily onto the mattress making Orsino bounce a little, it the elf was his younger self he would have giggled stupidly. Green eyes blurrily watched the others face and fine lips twisted into a smile when the human fell asleep almost instantly with throaty snores.

Carefully, as to not snap the light sleeper awake again, Orsino lifted the sheets over them and curled up against the warm chest, the smile on his face stayed even after he once more joined the young man in the Fade.

 **-DA2-**

"I noticed you were missing from the barracks for a couple nights including last night, Hawke." Called out one of Garrett's roommates who he was dueling, in an attempt to make the taller and stronger man to loose focus. His voice travelled to the ears of Cullen and the other recruits (and a few knights like Thrask), "Have some midnight visits?"

Instead of flinching backwards, Garrett laughed and pushed back with his shield. Even though a great sword was his specialty he could handle himself with a shield and could do a devastating shield-bash. Courtesy of a certain Guard-Captain named Aveline and her vicious training during their mercenary years.

"Why yes there were a few nightly visits that kept me awake all night long," Garrett gave a shrewd smirk while speaking in a sultry voice he picked up from one certain sex-addicted pirate named Isabella that made the other recruit and Cullen blush, "but it wasn't me receiving the midnight visitor."

Somewhere in their close vicinity two recruits choked on air, went bright red, and got beaten into the dirt by the other recruit they were facing. Leading to the pink-cheeked Cullen sending them running around the courtyard as punishment for not blocking properly… and also the implied fact that they were doing… stuff.

Not letting up the recruit facing Garrett snapped, "Yeah? What about the bite mark on your neck?"

Garrett swung his shield arm smoothly, flattening his opponent into the ground before speaking with a laugh, "I ran into the loving embrace of sweet, sweet scones… used them as a bargain for a VERY warm bed."

From where he spied on the training below from his office window, Orsino chuckled as Garrett's voice travelled to his ears clearly through the background noise. He picked at a scone that he salvaged from their tryst and leaned against the window frame as he watched the small form of Garrett below as Cullen sent him and the recruit he downed running with the other two.

One recruit for loosing, and the other for uncivilized language… and for suggestively being debauched.

* * *

 _Sorry for the lack of stories lately, I've been a little inconsistent with stories and writing many all over the place. My current fandoms change every so often and right now its Dragon age. So expect a few Dragon Age one shots… if I complete them all..._


End file.
